bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
EggievayAlestay
EggievayAlestay is the Pig Latin dub of VeggieTales It was distributed by Biblical Laughter for Christian bookstores and by 101 Laughs for mass markets exclusively to the United States and Canada. However, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie was distributed by Universal Pictures. Translations Episodes *Ere'swhay Odgay Enwhay I'myay A-Aredscay? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Odgay Antsway Emay Otay Orgivefay Emthay!?! (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Areyay Ouyay Ymay Eighbormay? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Ackray, Ackshay andyay Ennybay (Rack, Shack & Benny) *Aveday andyay ethay Iantgay Icklepay (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Ethay Oytay Athay Avedsay Istmaschray (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Ayay Eryvay Illysay Ingsay-Alongyay!/Eryvay Illysay Ongssay! (Very Silly Songs!) *Arrylay-Oybay! andyay ethay Ibfay omfray Outeryay Acespay! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Oshjay andyay ethay Igbay Allway! (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Adamemay Ueberryblay (Madame Blueberry) *Ethay Endyay ofyay Illinessay? (The End of Silliness?) *Arrylay-Oybay andyay ethay Umorray Eedway (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Ingkay Eorgegay andyay ethay Uckyday (King George and the Ducky) *Estheryay... Ethay Irlgay Owhay Ecamebay Ueenqay (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Ylelay ethay Indlykay Ikingvay (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Ethay Ultimateyay Illysay Ongsay Ountdowncay (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Onahjay Ingsay-Alongyay Ongssay andyay Oremay! (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) *Ethay Arstay ofyay Istmaschray (The Star of Christmas) *Etahy Onderfulway Orldway ofyay Autoyay-Ainmenttay! (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Ethay Alladbay ofyay Ittlelay Oejay (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Anyay Easteryay Arolcay (An Easter Carol) *Ayay Oodlesnay's Aletay (A Snoodle's Tale) *Umosay ofyay ethay Operayay (Sumo of the Opera) *Ukeday andyay ethay Eatgray Iepay Arway (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Innesotamay Ukecay andyay ethay Earchsay orfay Amsonsay's Airbrushhay (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Ordlay ofyay ethay Eansbay (Lord of the Beans) *Eerluckshay Olmeshay andyay ethay Oldengay Ulerray (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *ArrylayOybay andyay ethay Adbay Appleyay (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Ideongay: Ubatay Arriorway (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Oemay andyay ethay Igbay Exityay (Moe and the Big Exit) *Ethay Onderfulway Izardway ofyay A'shay (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *Omatotay Awyersay andyay Uckleberryhay Arrylay's Igbay Iverray Escueray (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Abeyay andyay ethay Amazingyay Omisepray (Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Innesotamay Ukecay andyay ehtay Earchsay orfay Oahnay's Umbrellayay (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) *Aintsay Icholasnay: Ayay Orystay ofyay Oyfuljay Ivinggay (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) *Istachiopay - Ethay Ittlelay Oybay Athay Oodn'tway (Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't) *Eetpeasway Eautybay (Sweetpea Beauty) *It'syay ayay Eaningfulmay Ifelay (It's a Meaningful Life) *Astway ethay Ightnay Eforebay Easteryay (Twas The Night Before Easter) *Incesspray andyay ethay Opstarpay (Princess and the Popstar) *Ethay Ittlelay Ummerdray Oybay (The Little Drummer Boy) *Obinray Oodgay andyay Ishay Otnay-Osay-Errymay Enmay (Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men) *Ethay Ennilesspay Incesspray (The Penniless Princess) *Ethay Eaguelay ofyay Incredibleyay Egetablesvay (The League of Incredible Vegetables) *Ethay Ittlelay Ousehay Athay Oodstay (The Little House That Stood) *AcLarrymay andyay ethay Inkystay Eesechay Attlebay (MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) *Errymay Arrylay andyay ethay Uetray Ightlay ofyay Istmaschray (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) *Eggiesvay inyay Acespay: Ethay Ennelfay Ontierfray (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) *Elerycay Ightnay Everfay (Celery Night Fever) *Eautybay andyay ethay Eetbay (Beauty and the Beet) *Oahnay's Arkyay (Noah's Ark) Compilations and Specials *Eroeshay ofyay ethay Iblebay! Ionslay, Epherdshay andyay Ueensqay (Ohyay Ymay!) (Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!)) *Eroeshay ofyay ethay Iblebay! Andstay Upyay, Andstay Alltay, Andstay Ongstray! (Heroes of the Bible! Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong!) *Obbay andyay Arrylay's Owhay otay Awdray! (Bob and Larry's How to Draw!) *Odgay Ademay Ouyay Ecialspay (God Made You Special) *Essonslay omfray ethay Ocksay Awerdray (Lessons from the Sock Drawer) *Eroeshay ofyay ethay Iblebay! Ayay Abybay, Ayay Uestqay, andyay ethay Ildway, Ildway Estway! (Heroes of the Bible! A Baby, A Quest, and the Wild, Wild West!) *Illysay Ittlelay Ingthay Alledcay Ovelay (Silly Little Thing Called Love) *Appyhay Ogethertay! (Happy Together!) *Arrylay Earnslay otay Istenlay (Larry Learns to Listen) *Obbay Endslay ayay Elpinghay Andhay (Bob Lends a Helping Hand) *Odgay Oveslay Ouyay Eryvay Uchmay (God Loves You Very Much) *Ifyay Iyay Angsay ayay Illysay Ongsay (If I Sang a Silly Song...) *Ittlelay Onesyay Ancay Oday Igbay Ingsthay Ootay! (Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!) *Ettucelay Ovelay Oneyay Anotheryay (Lettuce Love One Another!) *Ethay Iratespay Owhay On'tday Oday Anythingyay Ingsay-Alongyay Ongssay andyay Oremay! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More!) Movies *Onahjay: Ayay EggievayAlestay Oviemay (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Ethay Iratespay Owhay On'tday Oday Anythingyay: Ayay EggievayAlestay Oviemay (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Lessons *Ayay Essonlay inyay Andlinghay Earfay (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?/The League of Incredible Vegetables) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Orgivenessfay (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!/The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's/Celery Night Fever) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Ovinglay Ouryay Eighbornay (Are You My Neighbor?) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Eerpay Essurepray (Rack, Shack & Benny) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Elfsay-Esteemyay (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Ellingtay ethay Uthtray (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Obedienceyay (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Ankfulnessthay (Madame Blueberry) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Ethay Owerpay ofyay Ordsway (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Ayay Essonlay aboutyay Elfishnesssay (King George and the Ducky) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Ouragecay (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Aringshay (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Acingfay Ardshiphay (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Elfsay-Orthway (A Snoodle's Tale) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Erseverancepay (Sumo of the Opera) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Ovinglay Ouryay Amilyfay (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Ealingday ithway Ulliesbay (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Usingyay Ouryay Iftsgay (Lord of the Beans) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Iendshipfray (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Ightingfay Emptationtay (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Ustingtray Odgay (Gideon: Tuba Warrior/Noah's Ark) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Ollowingfay Irectionsday (Moe and the Big Exit) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Elpinghay Othersyay (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Atiencepay (Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Onfidencecay (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Isteninglay otay Ouryay Arentspay (Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't) *Ayay Essonlay aboutyay Uetray Eautybay (Sweetpea Beauty) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Eingbay Ontentcay (It's a Meaningful Life) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Eingbay Ourselfyay (Princess and the Popstar) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Andlinghay Urthay (Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Uetray Orthway (The Penniless Princess) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Akingmay Oodgay Oiceschay (The Little House That Stood) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Ettinggay Alongyay ithway Othersyay (MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Ethay Owerpay ofyay Aringshay (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) *Ayay Essonlay inyay Unconditionalyay Ovelay (Beauty and the Beet) Category:International Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieTales